1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to material dispensing and collection, more specifically to a water curtain sanding aid system with storable retrieval tray for use with sanding of vehicle body surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, in the vehicle body restoration trade, sanding of vehicle panel surfaces is often accompanied by constant wetting of the work surface with water. This water curtain is advisable because it helps to avoid airborne paint and grit contamination that is unhealthy and that has a detrimental effect upon painting.
The operation is usually carried out by simply attaching a hose to the vehicle frame over the work area and allowing water to run over the work surface, carrying with it the grit and other particulate matter such as paint chips which result from the sanding operation. The resulting water and particulate matter sludge is allowed to run on the work area floor, and across it to the drain and local sewer system. This not only presents a work hazard and an environment that causes contamination of follow-on work, but it pollutes the sewer system with paint and primer particulates, and wastes water.
Occasionally a pan is positioned under the work surface to collect the water and above pollutants The pan, when filled however, is heavy and difficult to move and to empty. It is usually emptied down the drain.